<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Drill by AlexStandallsSmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569896">The Drill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexStandallsSmile/pseuds/AlexStandallsSmile'>AlexStandallsSmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>13 reasons why, Alex needs a hug, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attack, TBI, Zalex, cannon disabled character, chalex - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexStandallsSmile/pseuds/AlexStandallsSmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*S4 Spoilers*</p>
<p>Set during S4e6.</p>
<p>When Liberty High has a school shooter drill, it takes a larger toll on Alex than most. But Charlie St. George, the lovable jock who had read up on his condition is right by his side.<br/>.<br/>Or the one where Alex is scared, and Charlie makes the pain go away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Standall/Everyone, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Drill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alex is so scared. He feels like he can’t move. He needs someone to help him through, and of course, Charlie is right by his side.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex felt numb. He heard the first fire in the shooter drill and his body immediately tensed. His heart was palpitating and his mind was racing back to that god awful night, the one night that a gun was his friend, not the enemy that ruined his life. He flinched at each shot, as if the bullets fired were hitting him, one, by one, and in that moment he knew he was losing control.</p>
<p>“Quick, under the fucking table.” Tony screamed,  sliding himself under the edge, tightly gripping the evidence that framed his friend for the terror.</p>
<p>Charlie went to follow, heavily panting as he made his way under, he could feel the tears welling in his eyes, his hand beginning to shake.  He wanted Alex to hold it, he felt safe when he was close. In that moment he stared at the unmoving boy from under the table, choking back his own fear as he lept forward, throwing his arms around Alex’s shaking frame and pulling him back under the table.</p>
<p>“A-Alex.” He whimpered, “Alex, are you okay?” He crouched next to his fragile figure, not wanting to alarm him. “Alex it’s gonna be okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He slowly placed his hand on top of his shaky hand and slowly massaged little circles. “Come on man, talk to me.” He whispered, his concerned eyes now over at Tony, as he realised something was wrong.</p>
<p>Alex was drawing a blank, he felt like he couldn’t move. The world was spinning, his head swimming as he felt himself being pulled into the arms of someone. He could feel their warmth, and the way they squeezed his hand to ground him slightly, but nothing was working. His head pounded, and he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even speak.</p>
<p>“Alex, come on man stay with us.” Tony was now crouched in front of him, nodding as Charlie pulled his tiny framed friend into his embrace, allowing him to sit between his legs. “Alex” Tony whispered, “come on, talk to us buddy, breathe, nice and gently.”</p>
<p>“I c-can h-hear m-my” Alex tried to stutter out words but they came out as more of a slur. He was panting lightly, his focus blank and straight ahead. He didn’t know where he was anymore, he felt as if he was floating. He felt as if he was back at square one of his injury, left without control of any part of his body. </p>
<p>“You can hear what Alex, who can you hear?” Tony was impatient, his breath quickening as his friend declined both mentally and physically, in the absolute worse situation. </p>
<p>“Be patient with him Tony, I’ve read you’ve got to be patient.” Charlie whispered, slowly stroking Alex’s hair to try and bring him back to reality. “Alex, take your time, who can you hear?” He spoke softly and slowly, his worrisome eyes fixated on those baby blues. </p>
<p>“M-My Dad” he gulped, the tears now beginning to fall. He could feel them running down his cheeks, but couldn’t get his hands up to wipe them away. He felt someone wipe them gently with their thumb, and although his vision appeared black and blurry he was grateful for their comfort.</p>
<p>“Ah shit.” Charlie breathed, quickly turning to stare Alex in the eyes. “It’s not real Lex, it’s not real, it’s your TBI, believe me okay, he’s not here, he’s safe.” He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say, but he had read that under stress, TBI survivors could have any form of relapse, from total loss of control of their speech and movement to hallucinations and disassociations. Alex was showing signs of all of those things, and in that split second Charlie didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t read that part.</p>
<p>“C-Can h-hear him.” Alex murmured, swaying slightly as he now leant all his weight on Charlie. “N-need help.” He whispered, his breaths still heavy as he fought consciousness.</p>
<p>“Charlie what the fuck is going on.” Tony panicked, gently placing his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “He doesn’t look good man, you’re saying this is his TBI?” </p>
<p>“Yeah the stress can bring on a whole host of previous symptoms, in some cases people basically regress to the beginning stages of their  injury.” Charlie, could see Alex fading in and out and needed to do something fast.</p>
<p>*Bang* *Bang*</p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit Charlie.” Tony pulled himself firmly back under the table as two more gun shots fired. “Fuck this I’m going to Foundry with these.” He pulled the paper out of Tyler’s bag and raced across the room from under the table. Leaving Alex and Charlie wrapped up together.</p>
<p>“That’s it, keep breathing, it’ll all be over real soon.” Charlie had tears rolling down his face, his voice horse and full of nerves, but he gulped back the lump in his throat. Alex needed him and he was sure as shit that he wouldn’t let him down.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry.” Alex whispered, using what strength he had to grip the blonde boy’s hand. “S-Scared.” He mumbled, burying his head slightly in his chest. He felt as if he was protected by Charlie, he’d only ever felt that way with Zach before.</p>
<p>“Never be sorry Lex, never be sorry. I’ve got you okay, keep breathing with me, we are gonna get you through this.” Charlie placed a small kiss into his hair, still massaging the palms of his hands. “Keep focussing on me Alex, I’m gonna get us some help as soon as this is over.” He promised. “Close your eyes, and just focus on breathing.”</p>
<p>Alex heard a jumble of words, drifting in and out of consciousness, before closing his eyes fully, and allowing the blackness to envelop him.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
“Alex, buddy, can you hear me? Alex?” Alex could hear voices, his head was still spinning, he couldn’t open his eyes.</p>
<p>“And you think this is to do with his TBI, St.George?” Bolan asked as a crowd began to hover. “Yeah as the drill is over, his parents are on the way.”</p>
<p>“Can I stay with him sir?” Charlie questioned, his arms still embraced around Alex as the medial team continued to check him. “Please sir, I can’t  leave him like this, he needs an anchor, someone  he knows right now.”</p>
<p>“And you think you can be his anchor?” Bolan asked, motioning for the crowds to exit as the medical team aimed to give the boy space.</p>
<p>“Yes sir, I hope so.” Charlie smiled.</p>
<p>Alex began to stir, his baby blues opening slightly as he stared up at his blonde hero with too many names. His body felt stiff and slack at the same time, and he didn’t have the energy to say much, but he pushed himself to slightly squeeze the boy’s hand, the action saying more than he could at this moment.</p>
<p>“His parents are here Charlie.” Bolan motioned to the concerned couple, rushing through to greet the medical staff, and the boy that was still holding their son. </p>
<p>“Alex, buddy, it’s okay. We’re gonna get you home okay?” His dad brushed his hand sadly through his child’s locks, and nodded gratefully at Charlie for being so kind. </p>
<p>He scooped Alex up, placing him gently in the school’s on-site wheelchair, as his boy regained consciousness. Alex couldn’t say much, nor could he barely hold his head up, for he was too tired, far too tired.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He whispered gently as his hand departed from Charlie’s. “Thank you.”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
It was 5 hours later after the whole ordeal, and Alex had spent them sleeping the stress away. He had regained movement in his hands and his good leg, and he couldn’t remember most of what happened. He had just been told that it was Charlie St.George who had saved the day, the jock he had had a small, but not small crush on for the past few months.</p>
<p>He heard a knock on his bedroom door, but didn’t quite have the energy to open it, so he laid curled in his sheets, softly asking for the person to enter. </p>
<p>As the door opened It revealed the all so familiar Liberty High School jock jacket, and a little teddy  bear with a yellow raincoat on it. Stood in Alex Standall’s room was no other than Charlie St.George, his apparent saviour, and currently nervous as hell friend, who entered with a look of concern and a comforting smile.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Alex mumbled, trying his best to pull himself up. He felt embarrassed, he must have looked like hell. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Charlie smiled, standing awkwardly in the doorway. “I just wanted to check on you after everything you know?” He tentatively moved closer to the bed, before Alex motioned him to sit down.</p>
<p>“I can’t really remember much, but I’m told you really helped me Charlie.” Alex smiled, now fully sat up against his pillows, playing with his own hair so it looked somewhat presentable. “Thank you, for you know, getting me through it.” </p>
<p>“No problem man.” The blonde boy said shyly. “I didn’t do anything really, I just knew you needed me and it broke my heart to see you like that.” </p>
<p>Alex smiled sadly, gently placing his hand on top of Charlie’s. “How did you know what to do?” He asked, his gaze inquisitive as the jock appeared nervous again.</p>
<p>“I ermmm, well, I kinda looked up TBI’s so I could learn more about your condition and could be there for you if you needed me.” He gulped. “I had read somewhere that stress can bring on an attack, it must be horrible Lex.”</p>
<p>“Oh so you must know I’m a freak then.” Alex pulled away slightly, his own insecurities now making the encounter awkward. “Do you think less of me because of it?” Alex panicked. Of course this boy would, he was a weirdo, an 18 year old with a hole in his head, emotional outbursts and a gammy leg was far from attractive.</p>
<p>“Oh god, no, no it’s not like that at all Alex. I searched it up because I care about you, and I didn’t want you to ever face it alone.” Charlie knew he had fucked up, he shouldn’t have said anything. His breathing quickened, and he panicked, the last thing he wanted to do was make Alex upset. “I just wanted to help, I’m sorry if I did the wrong thing I-“</p>
<p>Alex leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips, his hand shakily cupping the blonde boy’s face. Charlie could feel himself smiling into the kiss, slowly pressing his lips back onto Alex’s for more. Their foreheads touched, Charlie’s hands resting gently on Alex’s. </p>
<p>It was perfect.</p>
<p>As they pulled back, Charlie felt himself beaming, his eyes fixated on Alex’s. He was loving the moment. It was so pure, so unforced, something he wanted to last forever until Alex began to giggle. </p>
<p>“What?” He asked, watching as the brown haired boy began to snort with laughter. “What?” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“What on Earth is that bear.” Alex shook his head, picking it up from the bed and studying its yellow raincoat. </p>
<p>“It reminded me of you.” Charlie whispered, flushing red with embarrassment. “You know the yellow coat from the camping trip you were wearing?” </p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes, pressed a small kiss to the bears head before placing it on his bedside table. </p>
<p>“You, Charles Hayden Brixton St. George, are adorable.” Alex shook his head, before leaning in all over again. This boy, he really was, perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>